ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Out for Launch
Look Out for Launch (不思議な女の子ランチ, Fushigi na Onna no Ko Ranchi; lit. "The Mysterious Girl Lunch") is the fifteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the second episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary Goku and Krillin are traveling on the Flying Nimbus to search for a girl for Master Roshi. Meanwhile, in a western saloon, an innocent girl came in and sat down. A large cowboy was waiting for a woman by the name of Launch, a fearsome thief and robber. This sweet, innocent girl doesn't fit the bill, but she then sneezes. Her sneeze changes her into Launch. The large cowboy is surprised and goes on his guard, but was easily beaten. She takes out everyone in the saloon and leaves toward the railway tracks. There, she derails a train and steals some money from one of the train cars. She then quickly fleas the scene. The police chase her and fire their guns, but their aim is way off. Launch then throws a grenade, destroying one of the cop cars. Launch then, prepares to shoot the police car, but at that very moment, she sneezes. This turns her back into a sweet, innocent girl. The policemen then, get out of their car try to arrest Launch. Coincidentally, Goku and Krillin have ventured to the desert in search for a girl for Master Roshi. Goku hears the innocent girl yelling for help and he then goes to check things out. When they arrive, Goku defeats the two policemen with ease. After the rescue, Goku and Krillin decide that she would be good for Master Roshi and the tro head back to Kame House. Upon arrival, Goku hurrys Master Roshi out of the bathroom to meet her. Master Roshi is then stunned, after seeing Launch. He then, asks her to wear the Master Roshi training armor. Master Roshi tells Goku and Krillin to do the same, so he doesn't look suspicious. The uniforms, turn out to be very revealing. She then sneezes, turning her into the mean Launch. She then, fires her machine gun at Master Roshi, Krillin, and Goku. Luckily for them, Launch sneezes again, turning her back into her sweet, innocent form. Battles *Launch (evil) vs. Tall Man, Tubs, Chibi, a bartender & other cowboys *Launch (evil) vs. The Police *Goku & Krillin vs. The Police Cast Trivia *In the scene at the saloon shows Akira Toriyama's manga counterpart "Tori-Bot" shown on a poster as one of the criminals that were already taken down and he had the lowest bounty possibly being comic relief. *The reward poster amounts are given in Dollars, not Zeni. *This is the first episode to not have Bulma in it. *The farmer seen when Goku and Krillin are looking for a woman resembles Mousse. This farmer also appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. *The old west bar scenes are all filler. Gallery Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Tournament Saga